


Unbound [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aftermath of Slavery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 9: Winter's Heart, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: The world may have visions of Alivia, but she also has visions of the world.Podfic of the story by primeideal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Unbound [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892460) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 



## Unbound

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/unbound.mp3)  
  
|  | 13:44  
  
| 7.42MB


End file.
